twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Fred
Fred is a vampire created by Victoria as part of her army. His only appearance is the Eclipse novella "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner". Biography ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Fred befriends Bree and protects her from harm with his talent to repulse other vampires. To avoid getting into fights, Bree would sit by his side during the day and withstand his "smell", as everyone else seems repulsed by it. It is told that Fred can control this "smell" to make it as weak or powerful as he pleases. He finds Riley's promises empty and runs off to Vancouver the day before they met the Cullens, determined to explore the world of vampires. Before he does, however, he promises to wait for Bree and her "friend" Diego for one day before going off on his own. He is supposedly the only vampire to have survived from the army, but this is unspecified as the Volturi was watching their every move before their arrival in Forks (but he could have made it because his abilities to make people unable to think about him). Physical appearance He is described as looking like he could be in college and having wavy, blond hair and handsome. Personality traits Fred is often quiet and prefers to be left alone by the group, except for Bree. He is intelligent and is able to think clearer than most of the other newborns, and finds Riley's promises more like lies than truth. Bree also mentions that she leaves the books she reads by Fred so he could read them too. Powers Like other vampires, his speed, strength and senses are greatly enhanced, but never really used them. His skin glitters like diamonds when he is exposed to sunlight. Illusionary Repulsion Fred has the gift to project a repulsion to those around him, and make them think that he could release a strong, unbearable stench from his body. This power comes handy in self-defense, and would make people forget about him and be "invisible", because the repulsion is strong enough to make others feel disgusted even by thinking about him. Because of this gift, his army calls him by the alias "Freaky Fred". Since his ability is mental, it can be easily implied that it does not affect Bella, because of her gift to block mental powers. Human Life During his human life, Fred was a nerdy, introverted, science-geek type of person. This is how his gift of illusionary repulsion was translated. This also explains how we was so much more observant than the other newborn vampires; he was used to being studious. Etymology Fred is a shortened name for "Fredrik", meaning "peaceful ruler" in German; and "fred" means "peace" in Swedish, Danish, and Norwegian. During his time with the army, he is one who stops a tension with his power and keeps some members from killing each other, or at the very least, from bothering him. Appearances *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Newborns Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner